


The Only Distraction to Quidditch

by fandomscombine



Series: Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Oliver Wood Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: Never before has Oliver Wood been distracted during a quidditch match.
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Reader
Series: Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940143
Kudos: 37





	The Only Distraction to Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> I spent a longer time daydreaming of this scenario than actually writing this.
> 
> Being in quarantine could be quite lonely so here’s me trying to fill in the gap and emotional need by writing a cute fluffy Oliver Wood xRavenclaw! reader fic! Hope you enjoy it! Stay safe, stay indoors and of course stay healthy!  
> Wow also this ended up with a lot of Weasley Twins wingmen power moments so enjoy! So basically this fic are for the underrated gems of Oliver Wood and Fred & George Weasley!
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: April 12 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

You are a very shy and quiet student in Hogwarts. Sure, you get along well with all the other students, but you haven’t really found a clique for yourself. Yeah you could try harder, but you just don’t want to change yourself just to fit in. You simply can’t wrap around your mind how people can make small talk and leave it as that, jumping from one person to another without connecting more deeply. You’re definitely an introvert living in an extroverted world. Don’t get it wrong, you still love going on spontaneous adventures and having fun but not many people still that side of you, you tend to be reserved but when you’re by yourself, with a close group of people or in an environment where you don’t feel judged, your uniqueness shines through and your heart in on your sleeves.

Saturdays are normally spent in the Ravenclaw common room curled up on one of the couches with a book. This time however you are on your way to the quidditch pitch for the fist ever match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. This is also the first ever match that your best friend, and lately turn crush (damn you summer holidays!), Oliver Wood.

You plan to make a quick detour to the Gryffindor tent, you’re almost to the door when suddenly-

You yelp, feeling strong arms wrapping you in place.

‘Got ya!’ whispered someone in your right ear.

Turning around, coming face to the face with the beautiful boy you’ve come to be fond of, in the more than a friend kinda way.

‘Ollie!’ meeting his eyes, the eyes you’ve seen all summer, every day without fail and surprisingly you didn’t grow tired of.

‘Heyya y/n. What brings a pretty Ravenclaw like you here?’ He hugs you closer ‘Could it be a special someone…. Like me?’ raising one of his brows.

You can feel your check heat up and you shake you head in hopes to cool them down before that get any redder. ‘You wish Wood.’ You countered.

‘Wood?’ Putting a hand to his chest. ‘Ouch love that hurts.’

‘I’m here for the new quidditch captain actually…Have you seen him?’ you say, putting on an innocent curious face.

‘Ohhh you are a real tosser y/n!’ playfully hitting your shoulder.

’10 minutes til game starts’ announces Lee Jordan through the speaker.

‘I guess that’s my cue to go find a seat’ you gestured to Oliver.

Oliver’s smile falters a little.

‘But for reals tho, I came to wish you good luck captain’ you look at him sincerely, putting your hand on his shoulder. ‘I know you’ll do great.’

‘Thanks.’ And just like that his smile is back. ‘I’ll look for you in the stands okay?’

‘Okay, I’ll be there cheering you on.’

——————————————————-

‘Gryffindor to Slytherin, 80-20’ Lee shouts.

It’s already been 30 minutes into the match and Gryffindor is in the lead, Oliver Wood being this his first game ever as captain should be happy right? Yes and no not really as there is one girl stuck in his mind. She promised that she would be in the stands, but every time Oliver manages to divert his attention to the Ravenclaw stands, he just couldn’t find her.

‘where are you y/n?’ he mumbles to himself. It’s fifth time scanning the seats but again he couldn’t find her.

What Oliver didn’t notice was that a bludger was headed his way.

‘Oi Oliver look out!’ warned Fred.

Oliver turned but the bludger was getting closers faster than he wanted. Thankfully George swooped in and batted it out of the way.

‘You alright mate? You seem distant.’ George noted.

‘Yea umm no actually, have you seen y/n? I don’t see her in the Ravenclaw stand.’

‘Told ya brother, it’s girl trouble.’ Fred said teasingly.

‘She’s in the Gryffindor Stand’ said George. ‘Now that’s out of the way, hope we got your full attention now.’

‘100%’ nodded Oliver. ‘Let’s just hope Harry gets the damn snitch soon.’

————————————————————————————————

‘Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!’ exclaimed Lee.

Everything was happening at once. One moment, Oliver just landed with the rest of the Gryffindor team and cheering among themselves for their win then the next thing he knows he’s face is so close to yours; he could feel your breath.

——————————————————————————————————

You ran down to the quidditch pitch to congratulate the team. There was a crowd around Oliver so you decided to hang around for a while with the rest of the team. You were talking to Harry when you feel a tap on your shoulder. The Weasley twins, you were close to them being as they lived close to you back home.

George smiled ‘You know you almost cost us the game, right Freddie?’

‘Absolutely Georgie’ his twin answered.

‘As if!’ you chuckled, thinking they were joking ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Well you see Ms.L/n’ started George.

‘You seemed to accomplish the impossible task of distracting the one and only Mr. Quidditch during a game!’ continued Fred.

‘Yea right.’ Not believing the jokesters.

‘oh believe it y/n.’ The twin said together. You hate it when they do that. ‘Oliver Wood is head over heels for you.’

‘But as much as he may be confident anywhere else, our boy isn’t when making the first move, especially when he thinks he’s jeopardizing your friendship if he confesses.’ Added Fred.

Putting a reassuring hand on your shoulder, George continues ‘That is why, you have to make the first move y/n. For you guys and for everyone else.’

‘what? For everyone else?’ You exclaimed. Then realized you missed that bigger point. ‘And no I don’t like Oliver that way!’ you tried denying but it was too late.

‘C’mon y/n.’ sighed Fred ‘Everyone knows you guys like each other, all expect you two. So just put us out of this in denial misery and just get together!’

‘We would rather power through all the lovey dovely crap than the denial stage’ George said truthfully.

George looked past your shoulder. ‘Well good luck y/n!’ and hurriedly grabbed Fred away.

‘Wait what? Where are you going—’ You turned and yup now you knew why they left all of a sudden.

He is here right in front of you. After all the information that came into light you heart is beating faster than it ever was.

‘Hey Ollie! Congratulations!’

‘Thanks y/n. It’s because you were here’ he smiled.

‘You almost scared me to death when that bludger was coming towards you earlier you know….’ You admitted.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, I thought you were gonna get knocked out!’

‘Well I’m one tough cookie.’ Oliver boasted. ‘It’ll take more than a bludger to knock me out!’

Wanting to test the twin’s remark, you asked ‘you seemed distracted Ollie, I have to say I never seen you loose focus in a game before!’

Oliver chuckled ‘well I guess it’s because it’s my first game as captain…’

See! That that Weasleys, it was nerves not me!

Then Oliver shook his head ‘actually it’s more than that–’ Moving closer. ‘I was looking for you during the game, I was trying to find you in the Ravenclaw stand but I couldn’t—’

‘That’s cause I was in the Gryffindor stand, you dummy!’ you interjected.

‘Yeah that twin told me that. But why? Why were you in the Gryffindor stand?’

Now it was your turn to step closer. ‘It was to show everyone that I’m there to fully support the Gryffindor team.’

‘Just the Gryffindor Team?’

‘Well the Gryffindor Team and their newly appointed, super handsome captain.’ You smirked

It was as if your words had given him the courage he needed. Which they did.

Oliver closed the gap between you two and took your hands in his.

Nervously running his thumbs across your hands, he confessed ‘It means a lot to me that you came here today, I know you usually are up in the Ravenclaw common room with your head in a book.’ He smiled. ‘But you came, you came y/n.’

Looking into your eyes, his own eyes watering a bit. ‘I searched for you in the stands whenever I could, you are my strength y/n and I wanted to impress you. Heck I almost got knocked out looking for you, to see how you’re there supporting me!’ he huffed. ‘But I wouldn’t change a thing.’

He took a deep breath. He is laying all his cards down. ‘Y/n L/n I like you, like I really really like you, more than a friend. Heck you know what? I might even love you. Yes Yes. Y/n L/n I have fallen in love with you. You are my world.’

Your heart swells in joy and love when you heard those words. ‘Ollie I—’

‘I know this is a lot and you might not feel the way. But I just hard to get it out, I know this changes a lot and probably was a stupid idea—’

He is blabbering now, and you know that Oliver blabbers when he’s nervous.

So you shut him up, not with your usual moaning but when a kiss.

You kissed him hard, you put all that you were meaning to say into that kiss.

It took a second for the shock to fade then he kissed back.

You pulled apart, smiling. Laughing at his shocked face, the -I can’t believe this happened, is this real- face still evident.

‘I feel the same way idiot, I was gonna say that before you cut me off’ you stated.

You kissed him again. ‘I love you. Oliver Wood.’

‘I love you too Y/n L/n’ tucking your hair behind your ear and leaning his forehead against yours.

This moment right here, was yours and his. It felt as if you were the only two beings in the world.

Until of course you got interrupted with a distant shout. ‘FINALLY!’ Ahh the Weasley Twins.

Well credits to them, they were right, and they were effective wingmen.


End file.
